Gowther
Lord Gowther |age = n/a |race = n/a |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = Orange |hair = Red |family = |occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Employee of the Boar Hat |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |abilities = Invasion |symbol = Goat |sacredtreasure = Herritt |manga = Chapter 53 }} is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Goat's Sin of Lust. He is first mentioned to be engaged in a battle with the order of Holy Knights known as Dawn Roar. Appearance Gowther has amber eyes and dark red hair (sometimes depicted as magenta) that reaches just past his jaw. His usual attire consists of a striped gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top, as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots. He has a very feminine face, making it very easy to mistake him for a girl. Gowther also wears a pair of glasses with light frames and apparently cannot see without them. From flashbacks and his wanted poster, Gowther is depicted as a large man, who is still comparatively smaller than people of the Giants' Clan. His facial appearance is never shown, frequently adorning a set of full body armor with a helmet featuring a pair of horns, but with one broken. He is most noticeable for his massive spiked metal shoulder plates. His Seven Deadly Sins Goat symbol is located on his right pectoral muscle. Personality During the battle between deformed Dale and Dawn Roar, Gowther first reveals himself, speaking in a distinctive emotionless manner. His expression never changes, being perpetually blank and his speech bubbles are distinctively square, as opposed to the round bubbles of everyone else. Despite his emotionless nature, Gowther does care about others, as shown when he protects Pelio from an attack from the Armored Giant. He is shown to be completely clueless and unconscious of other's feelings, not understanding the meaning of friendship. Often he states things factually, not understanding how what he says can upset people. He decides to assist Elizabeth on her journey not because of a desire for justice, but because he feels obligated as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. He enjoys reading heartfelt tales written by humans, and often acts out the scenes from the books. Despite his title of Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther has not yet shown any signs of lust-fullness. He has, however, displayed a cold and rather cruel side when using his Nightmare Terror technique on another person, remarking how fragile humans are when confronted with their deepest fears. As Armando When Gowther disguised himself as Armando, he displays an easily flustered attitude, frequently playing with Pelio and his group. He demonstrates apparent gratitude towards Pelio for saving his life many years ago, and is shown to be willing to endanger himself to protect the young boy. History At some time before the betrayal, the Seven Deadly Sins met with King Liones with his young adopted daughter Elizabeth, whom Gowther remembered. Ten years ago, Gowther, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to the castle to meet with the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. Believing they were there to discuss their defeat of the Troll Queen (as well as the unintended destruction of the Great Druid Altar), they were instead shocked by the gruesome discovery of Zaratras's body. All of them were then ambushed by the Holy Knights. An unspecified amount of time later, Gowther encountered a monstrous, crazed creature while attempting to hide in the Ordan Forest. Sensing the beast's sinister power, he sealed it within his suit of armor. Later Gowther was found by a young Pelio outside of the village, collapsed and badly injured. He was subsequently carried back to the village by Pelio, who continued to look after him until he was healed. Gowther decided to take on the persona of Armando, and was hired by Pelio's father to look after the young boy. Plot Introduction arc Gowther's wanted poster is displayed on a board in Boar Hat. Armor Giant arc Gowther makes his first true appearance as the easily embarrassed Armando, reluctantly playing along with Pelio and his gang's role-play of the Seven Deadly Sins. The children's game eventually led them to the Boar Hat, with Pelio demanding as the "Captain" of the Seven Deadly Sins, to know why a bar was built in his village without his permission. Soon after the real Seven Deadly Sins appeared, having arrived in the town looking for news of their other members. After an initial fright, the children took a liking to Diane, playing with her while Armando speaks with Ban. Apologizing for any trouble Pelio and his friends might have caused, Armando is told by Ban to not worry, but that he should still put a stop to the children's role-play of the Seven Deadly Sins, lest they anger the Holy Knights. The group is then interrupted by a roar coming from the forest, which Armando explains that the villager's attribute to a mountain god. A townsman then arrives, hastily declaring that a group of Holy Knights was now searching through the mountains for a dangerous criminal. While the Seven Deadly Sins confer amongst themselves, Armando watches placidly, oblivious to the fact that Pelio and his friends have run off in search of the criminal and the Holy Knights. As the children were traveling in the forest, Armando try to convinced Pelio to turn back since it is dangerous, Pelio got upset at Armando and told him he should not have saved him in the past and continued to walk. Mera ask Armando that he was not just hired by Pelio to which Armando told Mera how he met Pelio and his reason to be loyal to him. Gowther later been found at a mountain next to a Ordan while he was attacking Holy Knights who were attacking him. Gowther was standing on a whole group of knights that he easily defeated. Gowther and the Dawn Roar were standing in a stand off, waiting for the next person to make a move to attack. But Pelio came in the way and attack Gowther with a sword, thinking he was the dangerous criminal, Gowther was then about to smash Pelio but then Armando push him out of the way and be smash instead, this trigger the Dawn Roar and end up attacking Gowther. As the battle being, Dawn Roar charge toward Gowther, however the Seven Deadly Sins came to save Gowther from Dawn Roar, however, the Deadly Sins were being overwhelm by the Dawn Roar, and were trying to save Gowther, but could not, since all the Dawn Roar manager to damage Gowther. As Weinheidt was about to sent out a powerful arrow attack to Gowther, it was stop by Armando who told everyone about how impressive that Dawn Roar were able to damage the armor which could help him break the seal. Pelio then run toward Armando, in joy for Armando to be uninjured, but Armando apologize to Pelio for hiding his identity and reveal to everyone that he is Gowther while his hair shorted to everyone shock, even the Deadly Sins. The Dawn Roar later thought that the boy is sleep talking due to the attack he faces, but Weinheidt later confirm he is Gowther due to the latter stopping his full power arrow with his bare hand. Ban then walk toward Gowther and told him he though he was a big old man under the armor. Gowther was surprised that Meliodas did not change over the years which Ban point out he does not look surprise and did not know the little kid is King until he change back to his fat form. Threader got excited to fight off the Deadly Sins, but realize that they have to get the Armor Giant kid, to which Gowther point out that it is impossible due to the Armor power which the Dawn Roar sense. Threader realize he could not beat it despite losing some men on his group, but Gowther later cut off the Armor head and give it to Threader, in order to avoid an all out battle which effect the Ordan villages. Threader accept the offer but told him that if he got the mission to take his head and left with his group. King then told Gowther that he was surprised to see sympathizing with a monster to which the latter does not understand. Gowther then told everyone that the monster was most likely human which shock them. The monster later got up despite being headless and Gowther revealed that it was once a Holy Knight. Gowther than explain that he force the monster inside his armor to tame it for a while and took Pelio out of the battle field. When Pelio woke up, Gowther told him to leave the area since it is too dangerous for Pelio and went back to the Deadly Sins to fight with all his power. Gowther then appear to Ban and Meliodas who were arguing whether to save the beast or not. Gowther saved Meliodas from the monster with a strange power like bow, growing on his arm. Gowther revealed that he used his power one of his power Invasion where he trap the beast into a illusion world where his heart most desire to see, Ban was about to kill the beast until Meliodas stop him, saying that the beast is partly human but Ban did not listen and remove the beast heart with his wipe. During the fight Gowther carry King when he was hit by the beast Venom Spit but once Meliodas killed Dale, they all went back to the bar where Gowther re-introduces himself to the group and particularly to Elizabeth, Elizabeth welcome him and ask if she could use his strength which Gowther refuse to her shock, but told her that this was not the first time their met since she met all the Deadly Sins when she was a kid to her surprised but still accept Elizabeth offer due to being the princess. Gowther watch the group having a party and was glad to meet everyone again, Meliodas chat with Gowther while talking how none of them are the same race and Meliodas proceeds to ask Gowther about what happened during the ambush ten years ago, to which he replies saying that it was Merlin who attacked and rendered him unconscious. Meliodas was shock to find the traitor and ask Gowther if he knows where Merlin is to which the latter does not know. Gowther then use Invasion on everyone else to reveal their secret Diane true height, what Ban done during a past battle, and the reason why King cannot use his true strength to everyone dismay. Meliodas then told Gowther to read the atmosphere which he did but told everyone that Elizabeth is in love and could be Meliodas which King yelled at him for almost getting them killed if Diane was not drunk. Gowther spotted Pelio which Meliodas told him to chat with the latter. Pelio hugged Gowther when they were alone and asked him to stay which Gowther could not since he have to be there for his teammate which Pelio thinking that Gowther is using it as a way to leave him. Gowther then shape back to Armando to explain to Pelio that Armando personality does not exist and that he base his personalty on a traveling entertainer since Pelio enjoy him and the hair style belong to Pelio dead mother. Pelio grew upset at Gowther for revealing such information and decided since if he cannot stay, Pelio will become a Holy Knight to capture him and would not forgive him even if he apologize to him, but Gowther turn around and told them that they will meet again which made Pelio break down crying. Kingdom Infiltration arc As Meliodas explain his reason to head to Liones and get his sword back, a mysterious Holy Knight appear out of nowhere and took Elizabeth, saying she was the last key to the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. Meliodas order Diane to toss him to Liones where as Gowther join as well along with Ban, saying he wanted to see the bond between Meliodas and Ban. Diane toss the Deadly Sins toward Liones at full speed. During the speedy flight, Gowther couldn't hear a word from Ban just said. Meliodas, Ban and Gowther just landed on Liones while running toward the kingdom. Holy Knights were aware of their arrival and sent out their Holy Knights to stop them. Meliodas told the Gowther and Ban that they mission is to save Elizabeth and to keep their fight to a minimum. Ban wonder if Meliodas' minimum well be going all out which Meliodas respond that he will go all out. As Meliodas and Ban continuously massacres every Holy Knight who attempts to stop them, Gowther keeps running. The Deadly Sins then stop when they felt a large power coming from the south of the kingdom which turns out to be Camelot army with their leader Arthur. Later, the trio continued to cut through the Holy Knights as they attempted to break through. Deciding to end this with minimal bloodshed, Gowther used his Sacred Treasure Herritt to overwrite the memories of the attacking Holy Knights and turned them into allies. Gowther explained his technique to the bewildered Meliodas and Ban who then told him not to use that on them no matter what which Gowther complied. The trio sneak away from the Holy Knights and went into hiding to find out a plan. Ban told Meliodas that they should head to the Liones castle because in fairy tale, the princess always get lock in underground prison. Meliodas agreed to the plan and head out to the castle as Melodas promise to save Elizabeth. The trio then sense a battle going on to the south gate which Meliodas decided to head over there, thinking Elizabeth could be there. The trio saw a giant sharp rock appear in the kingdom, and realize it was Diane abilities and thinking she could be in trouble. Gowther offer to go to the area and help her while Meliodas and Ban save Elizabeth. Gowther rush toward Diane location as fast as he could, but three Holy Knights found and trap him in order to kill him. Gowther ask if they could fight somewhere else so they don't hurt the people, which the Holy Knights didn't agree to, but was saved by Threader, but end up fighting against him. Threader start attacking Gowther while the latter dodge his attacks as Threader tell him if he believe in fate which Gowther said that things happen so is not fate. Threader mention that he wanted to fight Gowther for so long, and was surprised to meet him so soon, but Gowther said there is no reason to fight until Threader said that the Deadly Sins betray the king and grow angry because of their reason. Gowther stop his blade and told Threader that he have to end this quickly until Threader use Overpower on Gowther and break his neck. Threader went into thought at how the king saved him until Gowther stood up unjury despite his broken neck and saw his memories. Threader was shock to see Gowther in good shape. Gowther told Threader that now they don't have a reason to fight since they both serve the Royal Family, but Threader refuse, saying that the Dawn Roar replace the Deadly Sins which Gowther mistook as Threader as his junior and shake his hand which Threader shake it off. Gowther told Threader that the king really told him that the Deadly Sins are the traitor which silent Threader, but said that the king was sick and didn't told him, but the Great Holy Knights, but Gowther ask if the king really told him which shock Threader and walk away, realizing he made a mistake. Wasting no time, Gowther finally proceeded to the battlefield where he saved a now-renegade Holy Knight Guila in a bridal manner from Great Holy Knight Dreyfus's Pierce attack while firing a small light arrow on his arm. Gowther thanked Guila for protecting Diane, and went down to face Dreyfus which the latter point out Gowther ability as the most dangerous of the Deadly Sins since it is able to crush minds. Dreyfus rush in and stab through Gowther chest with Break to stop Gowther before using his ability, but Gowther was still alive and punch Dreyfus and sent him flying. Gowther put a illusion on Dreyfus which turn into a nightmare for Dreyfus as he is seeing his dead brother and start breaking down in tears, regressing into a child. Gowther coldly stare at Dreyfus, calling him a fragile human. As Gowther was about to leave Dreyfus to his nightmare, the latter sense a dark pressure coming near. Before Gowther could react, Dreyfus broke free from Nightmare Terror and return back to the real world while Gowther lay down frozen, but thanks to Gowther, Dreyfus was heavy injured mentally and decided to retreat along with Gilthunder while Helbram fight them off. Abilities/Equipment During his fight against the Dawn Roar in Ordan, Gowther caught Weinheidt's charged arrow with his bare hands and sliced through armor of the Armored Giant with ease. Evidently, he is blessed with great strength and power despite his frail body frame. He possesses a set of enchanted armor which is able to suppress and prevent powers from becoming uncontrollable. Point-blank attacks and consecutive smashes by Dale and Diane respectively have shown to cause minimal damage. Furthermore, he is completely unaffected after Threader breaks his neck as he gets back on his feet and fixed his neck back to normal as if nothing happened. Not much is known about Gowther's true strength as Gowther usually use his Invasion to trap people in illusion instead of fighting them directly. However, despite not fighting with his strength, Gowther is still known to be the most dangerous of the Deadly Sins due to his ability to break and trap minds, as proof to his fight against Dreyfus, a Great Holy Knight. Abilities *'Invasion:' A power that allows Gowther to entrap his opponents within their own memories. It also grants him the ability to read the thoughts and memories of others. *'Transformation:' Gowther appears to have the ability to change his appearance to a limited extent, such as changing the length of his hair. Weapons Twin-Bow Herritt Gowther's sacred treasure; Herritt, is a twin bow made out of energy that can be summoned when Gother needs it. It draws out the capacity and works in conjunction with his ability, Invasion. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Gowther and Meliodas have a friendly relationships and he strongly respects his captain. He was willingly use ''Search Light'' to help Meliodas recover his lost memories of the incident ten years ago. Diane Gowther and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther share a friendly relationship with Diane despite saying her secret out loud like her true height. Gowther has however shown to care enough that he left to help Diane in her fight against Holy Knights in Liones. King Gowther and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther share a fairly close bond with King and are both somewhat serious in battle. He cares for King as a fellow comrade, and carries him when he was injured by Dale's Venom Spit. Others Pelio Under the disguise of Armando, Gowther and Pelio have a master and servant relationship between then, with the Deadly Sin taking on a motherly role. Despite Gowther emotionless nature, he is shown to care for Pelio, changing his personality and appearance to appreciate the young boy. Although Pelio states that he will become a Holy Knight and capture him in the future, Gowther is only cautious of the thought that they will be able to meet again in the future. Elizabeth Liones Gowther and Elizabeth have a friendly relationships. Gowther's reason for joining by the Deadly Sins because of Elizabeth statues of being a princess. Trivia *Sir Gowther is a relatively short Middle English tail-rhyme romance in twelve-line stanzas, found in two manuscripts, each dating to the mid- or late-fifteenth century. The titular character is said to be the half-brother of the famed wizard Merlin. *Gowther is the first member of the Seven Deadly Sins revealed to have their symbol on the right side of their body, as opposed to the left. *Gowther is one of two people whom Meliodas did not recognize due to their armor, the other being Cain. *Gowther cannot see anything without his glasses. *Gowther enjoys heartfelt tales that humans write, and role-plays after reading them. References }} Navigation es:Gowther Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights